


Eli's Fate

by Maggieee716



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieee716/pseuds/Maggieee716
Summary: Eli and Daniel's first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom.

Eli watched as a tall, rough looking man made his way through his family’s property. While the man's churlishness softened with a son by his side, he still exuded a fiercely aggressive demeanor that made Eli nervous. He did not trust this man. 

He watched as his father exchanged pleasantries with the man and his son. Apparently he was hunting for quail, but Eli resented the mores that dictated that he and his family had to give them their rare food and water to house them here. At least they were camping far from the house. After noticing his stare, his father ordered him to bring Daniel and HW some supplies. 

On his way over, a pile of wood heavy in his hands, he wondered if the stranger knew about the oil. Not many people came by this way.

Upon reaching their campsite, he was intimidated by the taller man. In a meek voice, he murmured, “my name is Eli.”

“Yes, you're Eli Sunday” Daniel answered in a low, rich cadence. 

He watched Daniel’s eyes look up and down his body, his pupils tracing every inch of skin available to his eyes. He supposed it was nothing, but the lecherous glint in his eye made Eli look away.

“You're hunting quail?” Eli attempted to stop the intense gaze that was now directed at his face. 

In a dismissive tone, Daniel answered, “we will start tomorrow morning. Thank you for your help.”

Eli took the cue to walk away, even though he was inexplicably attracted to the man and wished to stay longer. However, he still had to care for his poor excuse for goats before it got dark, and make sure he was in bed before his father began drinking again. 

It was around dusk when he heard his voice again. Thinking Daniel and his son had gone to bed already, this was very frightening. 

“You look very similar to your brother,” he heard the voice right behind him, and Eli jumped. He tried to deny the tight knot of arousal he felt hearing Daniel’s voice. 

“We were born minutes apart,” he replied in a shaking voice. 

After a short pause, Daniel’s hand grazed Eli’s hip, causing Eli to jerk away. 

“Do you have a girl? Huh?,” Daniel exclaimed, meanwhile attempting to nuzzle along Eli's jaw. Eli could smell his breath, a pungent mix of tobacco and alcohol. It reminded him of his father. 

“My-my life is dedicated to the Church,” Eli stuttered. 

“What do you do around here, then? It must get pretty lonely. Do you ever touch yourself?” 

“Lust is a sin, Daniel,” Eli’s replied, his cheeks red and his voice high. 

Daniel just laughed, stepped back from Eli, and walked away. Eli watched as the slender yet commanding figure lit a cigar as he walked back to his campsite. 

 

Daniel and his son were gone the whole day, which left Eli to prepare dinner for them with his sister. His father said it had to be better than usual. When Daniel came back around five, he arrived with a smug smile. He said he had shot a bird, but who was that happy from something so trivial? Throughout the dinner Eli sent him looks of distrust, while Daniel smirked back, his foot resting on top of Eli’s the entire time. Every time Eli tried to move it, Daniel’s foot always ended up atop his. Then Daniel brought up the oil. Eli knew in the back of his mind it was coming, and was prepared to answer him. However, he had to first watch as his father pathetically negotiated with Daniel. When he was able to talk, he got the confidence to refute Daniel's claims to get the better deal. While he talked, Daniel's foot pressed down harder and harder on his own. He was proud of himself for outsmarting Daniel, but was met with an intense glare that made the hair stand up on his neck. It looked as if Daniel wanted to murder him right then and there. By the end of dinner, he was glad that Daniel had got what he wanted and would be leaving soon. 

 

Later that night, as Eli was walking back from his goats, he was grabbed suddenly by his shirt, and thrown against a tree. He tried to scream, but felt a large, sweaty hand over his mouth. A body caged him in, and he was inundated by the scent of tobacco and sweat. It had to be Daniel. 

“Why did you ask for more?” Daniel roughly whispered into his ear. “I told you I was here for quail. Your pansy of a father was prepared to give me everything!”  
Eli whimpered as Daniel pushed him against the tree harder, his stomach and face getting more and more scratched by the slivers. 

“It’s only fair to give to the Church,” Eli replied in a pathetic screech, made totally helpless by Daniel’s body slammed against him, and his hands held immobile by the larger, calloused ones. 

“Goddamn your Church” Daniel stated, and at this point, Eli felt something hard poking into the small of his back. He struggled against Daniel’s hands and earned a groan in return. He stopped squirming, but then felt Daniel begin grinding against his ass. 

"Let's see your tight ass," Daniel grunted out, "Is it as tight as your brother's?" At this, Daniel pulled Eli's pants down, as Eli began to cry. He felt fingers at his hole, and heard the zip of Daniel's pants.

Eli knew there was no hope, as he was completely overpowered. He felt Daniel line his cock up with Eli's ass, thrusting, and periodically rubbing against his hole. The pre come on Daniel's dick was making a mess of his ass, and all he could hear permeate the silence of the night were wet noises from his skin and grunts. He fell limp while Daniel held him up, and used his body, groaning in his ear with every thrust.

Eli had never been touched this way, and felt himself begin to harden. The noises Daniel was making made him gasp as well. He had never been this aroused before. He moved his hips back to join Daniel’s grinding. 

“I knew you were a slut,” Daniel moaned in his ears, and Eli whined. Daniel began to thrust faster and more erratically, and Eli's hand moved to rub himself. Daniel grabbed it. 

“You don’t deserve to come,” Daniel stated. He thrusted faster and faster, until Eli felt come cover his ass. Daniel took two fingers, and rubbed the come into Eli's hole. "Just a souvenir before we see each other again. I think we will come to develop a very beneficial relationship." Daniel let Eli fall to the ground, and walked away to his camp site, where his son was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware. Eli tried to catch his breath, cock standing up straight and come all over his ass. He begged for God's forgiveness as he pulled his pants up and walked back to his house.


End file.
